<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorridi ancora amore (che il peggio è passato) by YellowAndBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772547">Sorridi ancora amore (che il peggio è passato)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue'>YellowAndBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, POV Ezio Auditore da Firenze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt: Day 2 - Domestic (lista 3)<br/>Fandom: Assassin's Creed<br/>Ship: Ezio Auditore da Firenze x Leonardo da Vinci</p><p>Leonardo, dopo la cattura di Cesare, si è trasferito nel nascondiglio degli Assassini. Ezio assaggia un po' di normalità, come non la viveva da tempo.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Era finita.<br/>Questa volta per davvero.<br/>Rodrigo Borgia era morto e Cesare era imprigionato. <br/>La sua famiglia vendicata.<br/>Ezio sentiva una strana sensazione di pace, come non la provava da anni.<br/>Si voltò tra le lenzuola e sentì il suo cuore saltare un battito. Di fronte a lui c'era la visione più celestiale che avesse mai visto."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorridi ancora amore (che il peggio è passato)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In una soleggiata mattina romana all'Isola Tiberina, Ezio si svegliò lentamente. Guardò fuori dalla sua finestra e vide il sole già alto nel cielo e sentì i rumori della città, già perfettamente attiva. Non dormiva così bene e a lungo da troppo tempo ormai.<br/>La sua missione era compiuta.<br/>Era finita.<br/>Questa volta per davvero.<br/>Rodrigo Borgia era morto e Cesare era imprigionato. <br/>La sua famiglia vendicata.<br/>Ezio sentiva una strana sensazione di pace, come non la provava da anni.<br/>Si voltò tra le lenzuola e sentì il suo cuore saltare un battito. Di fronte a lui c'era la visione più celestiale che avesse mai visto. Leonardo dormiva placidamente al suo fianco, qualche ciocca di capelli che gli velava il viso. Così da vicino Ezio riuscì a contare ogni singola lentiggine che gli decorava il naso e le guance. Perse il conto quasi subito, anche per colpa di quegli occhi azzurri che adesso lo guardavano.<br/>- Buongiorno - Disse Ezio, spostandogli una ciocca dal viso.<br/>- Con te lo è sempre - Rispose sporgendosi per baciarlo. Con la cattura di Cesare, Leonardo si era trasferito all'isola Tiberina con lui, finalmente liberi di poter vivere il loro amore. I giorni in cui Leonardo lavorava per per i Borgia sembrano ora solo dei giorni lontani. La prima volta che lo rivide a Roma, Ezio voleva stringerlo tra le sue braccia e abbandonarsi a quel sentimento che aveva nascosto per troppo tempo. Ma la freddezza dell'altro si scontrò con le sue speranze e aspettative. Solo parlando con lui capì la situazione e che lo stava mantenendo lontano per proteggerlo. Per evitare che i Borgia potessero usare quel loro legame contro di lui. Fu difficile mantenere le distanze all'inizio ma guardando a dove erano adesso, finalmente insieme e senza l'ombra di nessuna minaccia, Ezio sentiva che ne era valsa la pena.<br/>- È piuttosto tardi. Strano che nessuno dei tuoi assassini sia venuto a cercarti. - Si chiese Leonardo, la sua mano che accarezzava lieve il collo e il petto di Ezio.<br/>- Ho ordinato che nessuno venga a disturbarci oggi. - Cominciò il più giovane, aggredendo il collo di Leonardo. - Sono a tua disposizione per tutta la giornata. - Le ultime parole erano solo un sussurro contro l'orecchio di Leonardo. Ezio baciava e stuzzicava il suo collo e per l'artista era difficile concentrarsi anche solo per formulare delle frasi. - Potrei farci l'abitudine… - Disse Leonardo, che con un colpo di reni riuscì a invertire le posizioni. Ezio si ritrovò con le braccia bloccate dalle mani di Leonardo e la sua bocca premuta sulla sua, in una danza che entrambi conoscevano alla perfezione. Vennero interrotti da un bussare timido alla porta. - Maestro vi ho portato qualcosa da mangiare. Madonna Claudia ha insistito che ve lo portassi. - Disse una vocina dall'altro lato della porta e Leonardo la riconobbe come quella del piccolo Paolo, la più giovane recluta degli Assassini. Stava per alzarsi, ma venne fermato dalle braccia dell'altro e dalla sua bocca sul collo e le spalle.<br/>- Ezio! Fammi aprire, non può restare lì dietro… Ci sentirà… - Sussurrò il più grande, imbarazzato come un ragazzino.<br/>- Che senta allora, avevo detto di non essere disturbato. - Ezio non voleva saperne di lasciarlo andare e, per confermare le sue intenzioni, strinse le mani sulle sue natiche. Leonardo strozzò un gemito, mentre quelle mani accarezzavano e quella bocca mordeva e baciava. Si divincolò con molta difficoltà e, dopo essersi preso qualche attimo per calmarsi e vestirsi, andò ad aprire. Del giovane assassino non c'era traccia, al suo posto un vassoio di leccornie e una bottiglia di vino con due calici.<br/>- L'hai fatto scappare. - Disse Leonardo, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle, il vassoio tra le mani. Ezio si alzò dal letto e lo raggiunse al centro della stanza, nudo come il giorno in cui era nato. Leonardo si perse tra quelle spalle larghe e quei muscoli definiti, tra le migliaia di cicatrici che ornavano quella pelle. Scese fino alle vergogne dell'uomo di fronte a lui per poi rialzare immediatamente lo sguardo imbarazzato. Solo Ezio riusciva a ridurlo come un ragazzino al primo amore.<br/>Ad Ezio quegli sguardi dell'altro non sfuggirono e si sentì lusingato di scatenare ancora tale reazione.<br/>Prese un acino d'uva e lo portò alla bocca, senza mai smettere si ghignare.<br/>- Vogliamo accomodarci o vogliamo restare qui in piedi? - Scherzò Ezio, cercando di non ridere dell'espressione dell'altro.<br/>Leonardo gli regalò uno sguardo indecifrabile. - Se vuoi mangiare almeno mettiti i calzoni. - Disse solo, depositando il vassoio sul tavolino sotto la finestra. Ezio sbuffò divertito ma fece come chiesto.<br/>Seduto a quel tavolino a mangiare uva e formaggio di fronte a Leonardo, Ezio sentì di essere ritornato a quando era giovane a Firenze. A quando lui e Federico combinando guai per la città. A quando suo padre Giovanni lo aspettava davanti casa, dopo una notte passata fuori. Quando tutto era più semplice e più leggero. Al pensare a quei ricordi il suo animo si appesantì, ma bastò guardare Leonardo negli occhi, che gli sorrideva mentre sorseggiava il suo calice di vino, a far svanire tutta quella tristezza.<br/>- Ho qualcosa sulla faccia? - Chiese il più grande, confuso dello sguardo dell'altro.<br/>Ezio gli sorrise.<br/>- No niente. - Rise, osservando come la luce del sole baciava i suoi capelli biondi ormai rigati di grigio.<br/>Sorrise<br/>Il peggio era passato.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>